At present, a pyrotechnic compound that burns fast is applied as the main charge compound of an existing fire extinguisher. A grain is coated with a heat insulation material and then installed at the bottom of an inner cylinder of a product. The inner cylinder is assembled after a coolant and an inner cylinder cover assembly are added to the front half of the inner cylinder. When the product acts normally, a great deal of aerosol smoke is generated by the grain through sequential and stratified combustion. These high temperature aerosols are cooled by a coolant layer and then spouted out through a nozzle to act on a fire source directly to suppress a fire. However, a coating defect, a pyrotechnic grain crack or a serious blockage of a gas channel may lead to a sudden rise of the pressure in a cylinder body to deflagrate the grain. A gas with an ultra-high pressure which is increased quickly is vented forwards rapidly to thrust the nozzle apart and strike the nozzle outwards, thus causing an extremely large recoil force. The powerful recoil force drives the cylinder body to move backwards rapidly, which is very easy to cause a serious injury to an operator. At the same time, after explosion ventilation, a hot air stream will be accumulated in the cylinder body, and the inner cylinder cover assembly etc. of the aerosol fire suppression apparatus will also break away from the cylinder body at an extremely high speed and fly outwards for a relatively long distance, which may cause other accidents or even more serious accidents including an explosion of the cylinder body of the inner cylinder, and the like when an accumulated pressure is too high.
However, most aerosol fire suppression apparatuses are in lack of corresponding measures or means for solving the problems above at present. Therefore, structures or methods of existing aerosol fire suppression apparatuses need to be improved to avoid personnel injuries and other injuries caused by deflagration.